With the rapid development of internet, mobile internet and multimedia technologies, the collection, processing and propagation of digital videos become more and more convenient, however, the reality and completeness of the objective scenes reflected by the digital video content get more and more concerns by scholars, society and governments; the importance of the security authentication and identification of the content of these digital videos is not only limited to the security problem of multimedia contents, but also is related to social harmony and stability, social credibility, judicial fairness and other social problems.
However, present digital video content authentication methods mostly have certain damage to the video itself and influence users' appreciation for the digital video, furthermore, the methods are complicate, and the imperceptibility and vulnerability are poor.